1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting connectors and more particularly to preventing electrical damage as well as physical damage to pins of connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of products which offer connectors either protection from physical damage or protection from electrical damage. Texas Instruments manufactures a product (TI P/N Z685) which provides excellent physical protection, however it is fabricated from rubber which is a producer of electrostatic charge and therefore not recommended for use with sensitive components.
The connector industry also utilizes U-channel shunts commonly used to short input pins and output pins together, however these products do not provide adequate protection from physical damage and contamination. Furthermore, electrical protection is limited to connectors with two rows of pins only.
Another type of connector protector used in the industry is basically a shell which fits over the pins of the connector. The connector protector is held in place using polyimide tape. This device however does not provide electrostatic discharge protection since the pins of the connector are not shorted to each other. Furthermore, application and removal of the polyimide tape produces electrostatic discharge which is detrimental to the reliability of sensitive components. Application of the tape also adds an additional labor step and hence more cost.
Clearly there exist a need for a device that can more reliably guard against electrostatic discharge damage while simultaneously protecting pins against damage and contamination. Another important feature of the connector pin protector is the ease of installation and removal.
The choice of material of such a device is critical. The material's requirements include electrical conductivity, flexibility, and the ability to accurately mold the material into the proper shape.